Handmaid's Tale: Full Disclosure
by Cunt Jammer McGee
Summary: A fic based off of the wonderful novel, Handmaid's Tale, where Offred is far more interesting and engaging than ever she was in the original work. She discovers much more about her through explicit, graphic, sex. Lots of charming fetishism, adorable lesbianism, and hilarious rape scenes. A timeless classic.
1. Forward

Forward:

For those of you who have not read The Handmaid's Tale, let me give you some background. By Margaret Atwood, written in the 80s, feminism, blah blah blah. It was a terrible read, and for a book with sex as a main theme, I found that I hardly ever even got wet in class reading it. I'd like to re-write this book in such a way that it is actually interesting and meaningful. With lots of hot sex. Hot, hot, hot sex. Beware if you are under 18, because this fanfiction will have the sex in it, and you are too young to know what sex is if you are under 18. But when a man and a woman love each other very much, they rub against each other for awhile, then the penis (that thing the man has), gets hard and sometimes the vagina gets wet but that part isn't really necessary or important, and they stick them together. Or, a woman and a woman can love each other very much and then they rub against each other for awhile and they scissor or something. Or a man and a man have the gay sex but that kind is bad because of God. Lesbianism doesn't anger God because God likes watching the lesbians scissoring, but there's nothing appealing about gay sex. Yuck, no. Only in cartoons, please, thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

My room is tiny, and there is not much to do in here. I dislike my room. There's lots of small details to look over here, but none of them are particularly interesting. There is a spot on the ceiling where a chandelier used to be, but they took it down because I might hang myself from it. Haha, I am far more interested in masturbating, though. Back before the institution of Gilead, before I was a Handmaid, I loved masturbating all the time and I loved using toys, but now all I have is my own spit and occasionally pilfered butter from dinner and it's just not the same. I've already used a whole stick of butter today, so I must make do and I ball up as much spit as I can and rub it around down there. I do not manage to cum, though, not without my giant horse dildo. Man, do I miss that thing.

The Republic of Gilead banned all of the horse dildos. And regular dildos. I haven't seen one dildo since I have become a Handmaid. As a Handmaid, my sexual activities are severely restricted. As well as all of my activities. I pretty much am confined to my room for the entire day, and only allowed to exit the house to go market once a day with another Handmaid named Offglen.

Back when I was in the training center, I remember how much I missed fucking my husband. I mean, that was a lot of fun and really the only thing I miss about that bastard. He was a turd and a man. Since the institution of Gilead, I've been having a lot more lesbian sex than I'd ever intended to. But, you know, my mom was a lesabian feminist type and I guess some of it rubbed off on me while she was molesting me. Wow, now I am all nostalgic. I miss the good ole days. Why can't I have lesbian sex with my mother anymore? Because this society insists that it would be "ungodly" or "unsacred" or something to do so, but as two consenting adults (well, as a child I would have been an eager youth, but still) it's not the government's business. Now I wonder what happened to that hag with her wide, loose vagina. Wrinkly and old, but soft and squishy. Like an old, bruised peach. Mom. She's probably working out in the Colonies now, digging up toxic waste from the pollution everyone caused and some kind of implied nuclear war that left all of the woman in the United States at least infertile.

I forget the name of my lesbian friend (who is canonically a lesbian, I didn't just make that up). We had (noncanon) lesbian sex a lot in the training center. We'd meet up in the bathroom and I'd sit on the back of the toilet and she'd stick her long tongue into my vaginer. She had an abnormally long tongue, and she snaked it up into inside my vaginer. It felt very good. Very, very good. I liked it a lot. Lesbians have long tongues, it's in the genes. Like how horses have long tongues. Long, thick, soft tongues. And, huge, giant dicks that froth with cum. A dick that could rip through your uterus and rupture your internal organs and leave you bleeding and dying in agony, but it'd feel so good, you wouldn't even care. He'd fuck you and afterwards you'd lay around in his shit and be crying and bleeding from your pussy.

I have a fetish for horses, sorry, that is likely going to keep coming up. Like, a lot. It's not anything I'd ever come close to living out, and likely now, never will, and that is probably the most disappointing part of my life now. All hope of ever fucking a horse is kind of gone and honestly one night I almost killed myself thinking about it. I tried asphyxiating myself with my own hair, but then I started getting turned on because I also have a choking fetish and then I masturbated. That night I did have kind of an epiphany, that just because I couldn't fuck a horse, that didn't mean life wasn't worth living, because I could always choke myself with my own hair. There was always that. A blessing from God.

It was then that Martha came into my room [I forget her name but the black maid person]. I had finished masturbating at that point, but my skirt was all hiked up around my waist and I'd just left my whole fist inside of my vagina.

"What were you doing, Offred?" she asked.

"Um, nothing," I said, as I pulled my hand out of my pussy and pushed down my skirt.

She raised her eyebrow. Uh, oh, I think she may have caught on to what I was doing.

"Please don't report me," I asked.

"Well, I just might… Unless…" she trailed off.

My heart began to beat very fastly. Oh now what if I get reported to one of the Eyes and I get killed? They would hang me in a public ceremony. The thought of being hung by some dominating woman in front of a lot of other women and religious figures got me really wet just then, but the thought of dying horrified me. Well, in addition to arousing me. But mostly scared me. About 90% scared and 10% aroused. Well, accounting for the arousal brought on by choking included, I guess about 30% scared and 70% aroused.

"Unless what?" I asked desperately. I decided that as arousing as being executed was, I didn't actually quite want that yet. No, not yet. I don't want to die, it's just a fantasy. But the practicality of it was upsetting. I am kinky.

"Unless you let me finish for you" she said, licking her plump lips.

Oh, God, I don't want to have sex with a nigger, ew gross no. They have diseases and God knows this dyke-ass nigger probably rapes women all the time. That's how they are. Interracial sex is disgusting and unnatural. I always consoled myself with the fact that I'd never have sex with a nigger, whenever I started to feel self-conscious about my kinks. But, ew, God no, please don't make me fuck a nigger.

She made her way over to my bed.

"No" I said.

"Good. I am raping you." She said.

"Okay" I said, realizing I didn't have a choice. "But I still don't want you to rape me" I said.

"it's a rape, I don't care what you want, you stupid twat" She said.

"wow that was unnecessary" I said as she hiked up my dress again.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. I shouldn't have called you a twat" she said as she pulled something from her apron. I looked at it and realized it was a cheese grater. As much as I hated the idea of nigger rape sex, I did always have a kitchen rape fantasy. I always wanted to be raped by a housewife kind of character. But I'd always wanted it to be a drag queen dressed as a housewife in an apron and wig doing it. Not a nigger.

She has such big, strong hands.

"I am going to grate off your gross pubic hair and then grate it until it is all bloody down there" she announced.

She placed the grater by my vagina and grabbed my clit.

"Oh my fucking God you are so wet," she said. "You sick fuck" she said. Then she smiled, with her big, giant, toothy nigger grin.

After she finished grating my vagina, she scissored me while I tried to get away. She took a break from scissoring to hit me in the face until I passed out. Then she scissored me while I was passed out, I think.

I don't remember the rest of the rape because of being passed out but I woke up bloody and bruised. Wow what a sex I had. I wish I had been awake for it, is all. That nigger sure knows how to please a woman. Maybe we can do it again sometime. I smiled and began touching myself, and I masturbated really hard remembering the rape. My hand came away all bloody. Wow she did do a good job. But it didn't feel very good. Why was that?

It was then that I realized she had grated off my clitoris with the grater. Holy fuck what a nigger of her. I will never fuck a nigger again.


End file.
